Talk:Keira Stokes
Babe Spam (I guess) I'm surprised no one changed that stupid babe line I put there. I thought for sure some one would delete it.-- 20:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) all games have babes these days so itsimportant to mention that in HALO2 bungie realized the needed a babe so they made Keyes's daughter cause using cortana is a bit creepy check the need for speed series they added babes same with Half life 2 no babes in the first one it was all action but actino isn't enough these days thats why there are "game babes" T&A man T&A *Firstly, sign your comments with four tildes or press the sig button, like the edit screen tells you to. Second, write coherently and spell check; you're not texting here. Third, congratulations, you've managed to last about two hundred and fifty thousand years without evolving. Evil Tim 13:45, 11 February 2009 (UTC) *firstly show common courtesy or you will be blocked oh and I've told more then enough times to be polite and courteous as for my spelling it was late and i had work to do so i made a quick edit and left. ~~derekproxy~~ Real life Deltaforce Note for a person to be considered for Delta Force canidit they must be : Male ,22 years old at the least, and pass a marine force recon training course the drop out rate is usually 8 of 10. It's perfectly possible that the Army changed their policy, or that she's just a liaison officer. I should point out that women in the Special Forces aren't that odd; Israel does it and it works great. True, though, she doesn't look like she can do 40 some miles in a day or two. SNova 12:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) they haven't changed policy i have an army buddy that confirmed this for me plus there aren't any women in any of the special forces branches i joined the marines and before they got rid of me after i fell 60feet from a chopper the force recon branch is mail i think she's a technical officer but that doesn't explain the delta patch.Derekproxy 23:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I know they haven't in real life, but it's possible they have in the game's universe. SNova 00:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) oh yeah the I'm sorry i thought you meant real life as this is the real life part of the disscusion but hell iraq is non exsistant so yeah.Derekproxy Dead? It looked to me like she was dead. she got shot point blank in the stomach, plattered beckett with blood, tried to rise and collapsed without moving anymore. i dont see many ways she could have survived. But i admit, i hope kinda that she does survive.-antihero276 Well, what confuses me is, she's nowhere to be seen after Beckett awakens in the amplifier, and she was lying right there. I don't think she got blown off by Alma, and I'm personally hoping Morales came in, found her outside, and evacuated her. But yeah, it's probably most likely that she died, but like Anti said, I really hope she survived. SNova 12:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I just had an idea about her. I'm running through the game yet again, but I just realized, wasn't she still in the Amplifier when Alma arrived and Aristide sealed it? I'm thinking it may be possible that Alma used/is using her body to create the Third Prototype, simply because it makes no sense that, when Becket comes to, its nowhere to be seen; and I doubt hers is in any condition to carry a child. Thoughts? SNova 17:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::That make a whole lot of sense i can't belive i didn't thimk of it but yeah Alma is about 48 years old and has been dead since she was 17 a year after the last prototype was born. She consumes people with psychic ablilites she could have absorbed Stokes' body into her own and swapped out the working parts if she is dead of course or she is making the 3rd prototype by proxy and plans on using it as a new body. either way it makes sence she needs a knew body and takes Stokes or she is using Stokes to make one.Derekproxy 21:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Exactly. I was thinking that maybe Stokes wasn't entirely dead, and Alma is keeping her alive until the third prototype is born. I was figuring that she'd use the new kid as her body anyway, but at the same time, I'm not sure. Judging by her obsession of the Point Man, I have trouble thinking she'd try to use her kids directly, but then again, she pretty much controlled Fettel at times. Either way, I'm really thinking that Stokes is being used to some degree. SNova 13:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::She absorbs psychics thats know and Fettle was the only known person to have a confermed link to the Replicas she may have used his body to assert a limited form of command as she would still need his help plus she didn't kill him to do so in the first place so that means she must have some form of love for fettel becuase she could have just taken him over at one point and absorbed him but she set him free with orders so she obviously wanted him alive and well plus Paxton made comments that she wasn't happy that the point man was hunting his younger brother rember when he said this isn't what she wants.Derekproxy 19:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) though it could be one of those annoying things where they get us attached to the character than kill her off to make us mad.-antihero276 I post a few little stories on the internet now and then and, I don't know about you, but through hours of pondering and being mad at Monolith for killing Stokes, I developed my own theory. Keep in mind though, that I cannot back this up with any evidence other than the fact that the game does not explicitly say Stokes does not have any psychic powers (I've only collected 3/4 of all the data in the game so I may still be wrong). My proposal is this: It's very odd that Stokes was allowed into Delta Force because of her gender. Furthermore, the fact that she was put into Dark Signal as the only person NOT in Project Harbinger can also be questioned. So what I say is that maybe, ATC has her in another project; one that is looking for females with strong telepathic powers to naturally breed humans with this power. I have named this project, for my own amusement, Project Matriarch. ATC has many contacts and maybe, they are the reason Stokes was accepted into Delta Force. Yes, I know this project does not exist in the game (even when all the projects are listed and explained), so there is a very high possibility that I am wrong, but I like my idea a lot. In any case, I think that Stokes is not dead. Usually, when game developers want to kill a character, they aim for the head. I beleive that Stokes will play a vital part in a next installment. - Tri-Canine :: You have some vital points, but for one, York's notes mention that Stokes is an attache, and I would imagine there would have been some hint that she had telesthetic potential. Plus, Stokes never seems to actually see or sense Alma, so that kinda makes me doubt your theory. And, as I've said before, it's perfectly plausible that the Army changed its policies on women in combat positions; she certainly wears the same patch as the rest of the team. SNova 18:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Both points are good but the fact remains the game universe is totally different and the fact also remains that Alma can absorb people perferably high level psychics like her sons and most of Dark signal. If she wanted a baby she'd need to find a new body as she's been dead for forty plus years so it makes more sense that alma would make a trade of sorts and use stokes for that purposeDerekproxy :: Alma's been dead for twenty years, not forty. AlessaGillespie 08:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC)